Goodbye
by Courtney Starr
Summary: A song fic for the Marauders. Their last day, the wedding, everything. A major tear jerker for some.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily (Evans) Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort, The Marauders, Prongs, Padmoot, Moony, Wormtail, or Filibuster's No-Heat Wet-Start Fireworks. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

_No no no no_

No no no no

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew all sat at the Gryffindor house table for the last time. Tonight was their graduation and they were all dressed up. They had already gotten their diplomas and were now enjoying their last meal.

_Listen little child_

There will come a day

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Remus. 

Sirius shouted, "Start a joke shop!" The immature child of the group wasn't planning on growing up any time soon. 

"Be an Auror," said James calmly. He had always been the mature out of the group. 

"And you Peter?" 

Peter just shrugged. He had already made plans, but didn't let on about them. No one asked Remus because he had already explained what he was going to do. 

_When you will be able, able to say_

Never mind the pain, all the aggravation

The night went on and at midnight, they returned back to their common room, only to stay up longer to talk. Sirius, being the usual nutter, set off a whole bag of Filibuster's No-Flame Wet-Start Fireworks. James and Remus sat in a corner playing chess. Peter was sitting in his usual corner, thinking to himself. 

_You know there's a better way_

For you and me to be

The next morning, Sirius woke everyone up. "HELLO THERE SUNSHINE! EVERYONE WAKE UP! TIME TO LEAVE! WE FINALLY GET OUT OF THIS LOONY BIN! COME ON MOONY, PRONGS, AND WORMTAIL!"

He jumped on everyone's beds and then ran around, trying to find something to wear. They all got out of their beds and started to hit Sirius with their pillows. It turned into a huge pillow fight, finally ending with feathers all over the place.

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

Fly like an angel heaven sent to me

The Marauders fell onto their backs, landing on the pillows. They all laughed over nothing, just for the pure fun of it. After five minutes, they all sat up and looked at each other.

"Today's the big day."

"No turning back."

"But we'll always be friends."

" 'Til the end of time."

They giggled at how corny they had sounded.

_Goodbye my friend_

(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here) 

James was the first to get up and finish packing. It was already nine and they had to leave by ten. Remus was the next to go pack; although, Sirius should have been packing since nothing of his was in his trunk. Eventually, with the force of all three of the other men, they got him to get his stuff back in his trunk.

_It's not the end_

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) 

Remus stood beside James and looked at all of them. How he was going to miss their support and all of the nights frolicking out in the Forbidden Forest. The nights spent exploring Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. A twinge of guilt filled him for a second as he remembered all of the rules he had broken, but felt better when he remembered all of the fun they had shared. He smiled.

_So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no_

No no no no

James stood outside Hogwarts with his best friends, Peter, Sirius, and Remus. He looked at the sky and then at Hogwarts. He thought how he was going to miss his classes and his friends. Though they had promised to stay in touch, he knew he wouldn't see them as much.

_Just a little girl, big imagination_

Never letting no one take it away

Lily came running down the castle steps and jumped in James' arms, who caught her just in time. They kissed for a moment and then put her back down. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. She smiled as she remembered the promise they had made late last night. He had proposed and she had accepted. She twirled her engagement ring around on her finger. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift.

_Went into the world, what a revelation_

She found there's a better way for you and me to be

Peter looked at his friends and then thought about the small tattoo on his left arm. He involuntarily placed his right hand on it, but let it drop. He looked back up and noted that no one had seen. He smiled about how he wouldn't be the one who was weak and powerless anymore.

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you

Sirius walked out of Hogwarts with his best friends and looked at all of them, each of them lost in their own thoughts. He looked back at Hogwarts and a silent tear fell down his face and he thought about all of the memories he had made here. It slipped silently down his face, but he brushed it away quickly, pretending to be blowing his nose. Lily came flying down the stairs and into James' arms. He decided to make some noise. _You'll always be someone's baby_

Goodbye my friend

"Why don't we go find a carriage?"

"There are two many of us, Sirius."

"Of course not, Lil. You can sit on James' lap."

Lily went to hit him and he dodged it, running into a carriage. The other Marauders followed and Lily did end up sitting on James' lap the whole way there. They boarded the Hogwarts Express soon enough and they were all on their way back home. They spent the whole time talking and laughing, making plans to see each other over the years.

_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here) _

It's not the end

It was a few months later and they all met again. It was James and Lily's wedding. They had decided to have a Muggle style wedding. James looked extremely nervous and Lily was no where to be found. Sirius stood inside the church, waiting at the altar. He had been chosen as James' Best Man and he was feeling just as nervous. It finally started.

_(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) _

So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no

A couple of hours later, Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius were all in a hall, talking over a cup of wine. It was the Reception Party and James had just finished his dance with Lily. She had gone to talk with her family, leaving James to chat with his friends. They sat there, catching up on the times and what each was doing at the time.

_No no no no _

(You know it's time to say goodbye) 

It was seven months later and again James was in a church. He was holding his newborn son, Harry, and was standing in between his wife, Lily, and his best friend, Sirius. It was a very private ceremony. Peter was off somewhere and it had been a full moon last night, so Remus couldn't come, let alone get out of bed. Sirius was to be Harry's godfather and he was more than happy to take up the job. The ceremony was over with in a short while.

_No no no no_

The times when we would play about

A little less than a year later, Sirius came to visit and was pulled aside by James, while Lily put Harry to sleep. "What's the matter Prongs, buddy?"

"I need to ask you a favor, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course."

"Voldemort is after us and Dumbledore says the best thing is to perform this charm where it conceals a secret inside a person. If we perform this charm, then Voldemort wouldn't be able to find us. I wanted to know if you would like to be this person."

Sirius stood there in shock for a little bit and then he slowly nodded. The charm was to be performed in five days. The day before Sirius had chickened out and James sat talking with Peter. The Secret Keeper had been changed to Peter. It was the perfect bluff.

_The way we used to scream and shout_

We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way

It was about two weeks later and on Halloween. Sirius tossed and turned in his dreams, while Remus howled away at the full moon. Lily, James, and Harry all slept peacefully, while Peter was sent to work. He had finally revealed to the Dark Lord where Lily and James were, breaking the charm that kept them hidden. Lord Voldemort set to work.

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you

James sat up in his bed. If he wasn't mistaken, the floorboard down in the living room had just creaked. It was set there as an extra precaution. He got out of bed and woke Lily up. He quickly explained to get Harry and to get out. She nodded seeing the worried look on his face and dashed off. He grabbed his wand and crept downstairs.

_You'll always be someone's baby_

Goodbye my friend

James quietly went down the stairs and came face to face with Voldemort. Voldemort whispered one word and James fell flat on the ground, instantly dead. Voldemort then made his way upstairs. Lily turned quickly around and saw Him coming. She ran into Harry's room and went to pick him up quickly. Voldemort whispered the same word he said to kill James and Lily fell to the floor, dead. Voldemort then turned his wand on Harry. He whispered the same word, but this time it didn't work. The spell rebounded and hit Him, destroying the house. He was weak and powerless and ran to not get got, not being more than a mere spirit of life.

_(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here) _

It's not the end

Sirius have woken up from nightmares, went to check on Peter, but he wasn't home. The door was unlocked and the lights were on. Yet, there was no sign of a struggle. Sirius shivered, jumped on his motorbike, and rode as quickly as he could to James' house. When he arrived there, he saw the house in destruction. Tears streamed down his face and he ran to the wreckage after hearing a baby's cry. He picked Harry out of the rumbles and Hagrid showed up. Knowing that Peter had done this, he finally handed Harry over to Hagrid, allowing him to use his beloved bike, and then set off to find Peter.

_(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) _

So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it

Sirius found Peter the very next morning and confronted him in the middle of a Muggle street. "How could you do it Sirius," cried a tear-strewn Peter, "Lily and James. Your best friends!" Sirius laughed and then went for his wand, but Peter was too quick. He had his behind his back already and had blown the whole street apart, taking 12 Muggles with it. He transformed into his rat form and ran off in the sewers. Sirius continued to laugh as he was dragged away by the Ministry.

_No no no no_

(You know it's time to say goodbye) 

Remus heard about Lily, James, and Peter later that same day. Dumbledore had come to tell him. He sat there for a bit, zoned out, and then the tears came. Dumbledore put an arm around his shoulder and he just sat there crying. _No no no no_

(And don't forget you can rely) 

Three days later, James and Lily were buried. Many of their friends appeared, along with others that had never known or met them. Their lives helped saved millions and everyone wanted to praise them.

_No no no no_

(You know it's time to say goodbye and don't forget on me you can rely) 

Remus stayed a little longer and kneeled on the ground in front of their graves after everyone had gone.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. Harry is well as he could be. He's with Lily's sister, Petunia. He should be fine there. Sirius is going to Azkaban. That was decided upon yesterday. He'll spend the rest of his life there. He deserves it for what he did. Peter was also killed. I'm the only one left and I'm....I'm so lonely."

Remus broke down there, not able to hold it in anymore. He had cried with Dumbledore, but only from shock. They full blow finally hit him when he saw that it was true.

_No no no no_

(I will help, help you on your way) 

Peter ran, still in his rat form, all the way into the middle of nowhere. When he was sure he was out of sight, he transformed back to his human form. He sat underneath a tree and ate some food he had saved in his pockets and sat thinking. He had to go into hiding whether he liked it or not. He was suppose to be dead.

_No no no no_

(I will be with you every day) 

Twelve years later, Sirius sat in a corner of his Azkaban cell, all of his unhappy thoughts swarming in his head. But he knew he was innocent and it kept him sane. Fudge came and visited him. He had a newspaper.

"Please, sir, can I have your paper. I miss...doing the crossword puzzles."

Fudge looked at him and then quickly handed him the paper. He left, looking quite frightened. Sirius just shrugged, but then something got his eye. There, on the shoulder of that boy. He knew that rat anywhere. And yes, the missing finger. It was Peter, perfectly hidden within a wizarding family. Sirius slept little that night, and when he did, he always said the same thing. "He's at Hogwarts." _No no no no... _

Author's Note: I think I did pretty well with that one. The song doesn't match perfectly, but the overall meaning went perfect. At least I think so. Puh-lease review now. I really want to know what everyone else thinks.


End file.
